


Better than a Dream

by dvioletta



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mild S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvioletta/pseuds/dvioletta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trouble turns up in the town and gives Nathan a chance he never believed he would have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 2013 Had chance to do some sorting out and re-reading this decided it needed a few edits as I spotted some errors. A new chapter will be added just to give the pair a happy ending.

Logically Nathan understood everyone has fantasy both sexual and none sexual. Some people fantasies about eating forbidden foods such as dieter might crave that massive bar of chocolate or a frustrated driver killing the person who cut them up at the lights. All of these were harmless fantasies Nathan's own fantasies usually revolved around his own missing sense of touch, what it feel like to run his fingers through someone's hair and actually feel the silky or coarse texture. He had a small amount of input from his days before the curse and when Audrey touched him but it was not the same there was a whole world out there he could not experience. This didn't mean he hadn't made moves on both men and women in a sexual setting. Admittedly when your father was the chief of police and the town was as small as Haven you tended to have to go elsewhere for those experience if you really didn't want it getting back to him, especially the bit about the men. So most of Nathan's experience was while he was away from the Haven enjoying the education to become a police officer or just general holiday's away when he had been old enough to leave without explaining to his father exactly where he was going. Now his father or both his fathers, the man who raised him and the man who donated his genetic martial were dead Nathan was technically Chief of Police by default he had no one to answer to.

Haven of course still had it share of troubled people and he was kept busy but he didn't feel as disinclined to flirt a little. Maybe he got a little more relaxed, which was why on his third beer of the night he was leaning against the bar of the Grey Gull enjoy the side profile of Duke Crocker as he worked to keep his legal business running smoothly. Duke was doing his usual flirting with some of the prettier patrons around and checking in with Audrey at his elbow to make sure they were both still alright for drinks. Duke and Nathan very rarely spoke to each other, Audrey usually interceded between them. He had to admit he liked the sound of Duke's voice it had deep round note that was pleasing to his ear. He had always had a thing about voices and the easy on the eyes looks. The day was starting to catch up with him he finished off his beer and bid Audrey good night. He caught Duke's eye as he was leaving but there were no real goodbyes just a brief reassurance they would be in each other space again far too quickly.

Nathan lay back on his bed staring at the ceiling the beer had mellowed him out and he allowed the tension of the past few weeks drift away. He undid his belt and flies on his jeans letting his hand rest on his limp dick just because he didn't feel anything didn't mean he didn't enjoy sex. His other four senses more than made up for the lack of one. He liked his partners to be confident so he could leave the lights on and watch the way their bodies reacted. The sweet blush that flushed some of the girls from cheek to the chest, the way some men's nipples became firm and their breath catch as he licked and blew over them. The clean slightly chlorinated taste of freshly washed body or the sweat of a workout or the taste of man or women when they came.

Thinking of sex brought him back to Duke. Having the other man around so much had awaken old feelings, as much as they tended towards great demonstrations of mutual hate. Duke's devil may care attitude to the rest of the world hid a very soft centre that came through for people he wanted to protect and it seemed Nathan and Audrey fell into that select group.

His fantasy always started the same way he went to the bar after closing time finding Duke alone. The other man always started on the defensive so he wouldn't feel too bad about crushing him up against the bar. Duke would, of course, fight a little and plead his case about how he was innocent of anything Nathan might think he had done. The way he pleaded his case his voice always dropped a little unconsciously flirting with whoever held him trying to talk his way out of problems. Nathan's own mouth watered at the idea of actually taste it or listening to him moan. He would press the other man just a little harder against the bar, he had a height advantage over Duke he would bury his nose in the hair. He was sure it would smell of the sea with just a trace of fish and sweat from the days hard work. He would breathe in all that made Duke unique taking it deep into his lungs and his memory before his lips moved to Duke's ear tracing the shape moving to the lobe to nip gently. "I'm not here to arrest you for whatever you might have done I am here to find out what you taste like and what you shout when you come." He would let an up a little on the pressure he didn't want to bruise the other man by not paying attention. He transferred the hands he still held into one of his own and his second arm pulling the others man full body against his. He looked down the other body seeing the tenting of his too tight trousers taking that as permission to go further he kept hold of Duke's wrists tilting his head back so he could kiss the corner of his eye, tasting the salt. There was also an underlying sweetness he moved up higher to the others man's temple. "You taste like you have been standing in the harbour breeze." he murmured as he searched for more of the other man's uniqueness his nose moved to the spot where shoulder met neck here there was more sweat and a little muskiness as Duke was starting to get aroused.

The nice thing Nathan has always found with fantasy you could skip the boring bits, his next image was of Duke laying naked from the waist up restrained by black padded handcuffs. He could imagine promising Duke he wouldn't be hurt maybe kissing him into submission before cuffing him to the bed. Nathan had enough images of Duke both completely naked and more commonly from the waist up, working on some repairs on the boat or if Nathan was lucky fresh from the shower a towel just hanging onto this hips. So picturing him stretched out his body all hard lines no spare fat to speak of came easy. It wasn't that Duke was a wimp he had strength but unlike Nathan he had never bulked out. His fingers traced the hollow in-between the two muscles at the top of Duke's arm watching the reaction making sure the touch was not causing pain by pressing too hard or being to light so tickling without knowing. Duke seemed to take this examination all in his stride not flinching or trying to pull away from the touch. Even if he couldn't feel it Nathan sometimes found his fingers tracing patterns on his lover's skin. He moved back up to bury his nose in Duke's hair. He didn't think he would ever get enough of that smell it was so many levels of different smells telling him all about the other's man life and his day.

"You smell good enough to eat," he told the other man as he went back to tasting the skin on Duke's neck he could feel the groan in the others man's throat as he tilted his head back to give better access which Nathan gladly took advantage of. He sucked lightly on where he could hear the other's man's heartbeat reminding himself not to leave marks or press too hard. He pulled away letting his teeth scrape over the skin as pulled back, he let the taste roll over his tongue. He got the hit of salt again, a little musk and something underneath that must be pure Duke. He could get rather addicted to that taste the pure and wanted to find more of it moving to lick under Duke's chin making the other man move his head slightly out of the way. Nathan pulled back. "Too sensitive?" he asked, "I need you to tell me what feels good or bad I don't want to bruise or tickle, but I do want you to feel good." Duke never normally talked or pulled away but this was probably a more realistic idea of how annoying the other man could be. "Not too sensitive just never anyone kisses me there, it felt good." He tilted his head back giving Nathan even better access. He wasted no time in moving back to taste a little more of the skin on the other's man neck moving down to where the dip where the clavicles met the sternum here was a slight more earth sweat taste and as he moved down it seemed some beer had sprayed back from the pumps there was the odd drop still left on the skin he came across as random periods.

As he got to Duke's nipples he paused listening to the deep slightly stuttered breath, taking in the blown wide pupils and the flush of sweat covering all the exposed skin. When he took a deep breath he could smell the musk in air. He started running the tips of his fingers around the Areola watching the skin tighten and the nipples become hard pecks before he trailed over the nipple itself. Duke's breathing had become faster and Nathan could hear the groan in the back of his throat. It seemed Duke was one of those men who's nipples and surrounding area was very responsive. He went back on a more concentrated attack licking over the area to picking up the saltiness and few more stray beer drops then he blew over the area. The full-blooded groan of his name was a good sign Duke was enjoying what happening. He watched the nipple become even more prominent as he blew another stream of warm air over the right side his ear pressed against the others man chest listening to his rapid heartbeat and the stuttered breathing. "Nathan." the groan was more urgent this time. "Please, that feels good but I'm going to come in my jeans if you don't undo them."

Nathan couldn't suppress a slight snort of air than caused another groan. He didn't want to torment Duke too much his hand moved down to undo the other man's flies watching his penis spring free, he wondered briefly if Duke always went commando when behind the bar. He moved to pull the jeans completely off it was at moments like this he really wishes he could feel the texture of the hair on Duke's legs to see if it was coarse or soft, what the texture of his skin was really like and how it changed over the various parts of this body. He also noticed there was a lack of tan lines on the olive coloured skin so either Duke never had time for sunbathing or more likely in Nathan's mind during those long trips in his boat he stripped down and sunbathed nude on the deck.

"Beautiful," he muttered as he bent down to blow air over the weeping tip before licking up the weeping clear liquid. He tipped his head back to enjoy the flavour. Duke must have a very healthy diet like his skin there was, of course, a hint of salt but he tasted sweet as well. Nathan moved to take a second taste his hands resting on Duke's hips he didn't want the other man to buck up and choke him but he had learnt if he gripped his risked bruises. Duke seemed to get the hint there was a slight movement as another deep set of moans reached his ears. The liquid started to become thicker with more salt and he relaxed his throat to take more until his nose was buried in the thick hair at the base of the thick rod. His nose was assaulted by that deep musk that was unique to the other man. The two senses together with his visual memory of how the hair looked he could almost feel the weight on his tongue, the soft skin of Duke's inner thigh and the coarseness of the pubic hair under his nose. He almost wished he had lube of some sort handy so he could ease a finger inside Duke to find that secret bundle of nerves that would make Duke's pleasure spike and probably truly start to buck into his mouth. He started to hum knowing from past experience that it felt good to his partner and Duke's response let him know when he hit the perfect note.

He got happily lost in letting Duke buck into his mouth sucking back the continued flow of liquid moving his mouth in the rhythm that allowed him to work every part of the other's man's penis without choking. He knew his teeth occasional scraped over part of the skin by the louder shout or groans or stronger movement of the other's man hips. He could sense Duke was getting closer to his peak backing off a little he allowed Duke to completely flood his mouth swallowing down everything before resting his head on the other's man stomach to catch his own breath and allow him to listen to the body under him vibrating.

He came back to himself as Duke was speaking. "Nate undo me, please." the affectionate shortening of his name sounded odd but also made a heat flush through him. He reached up easily undoing the cuffs checking Duke hadn't bruised or damaged his wrists but everything seemed fine. As soon as he let go Duke's hands were pulling him down into a passionate kiss he could taste that some point before he had reached bar Duke had been sipping on the good smokey whisky. It combined with all the other tastes in his mouth making a combination he wanted to recreate as soon as possible. It seemed that Duke also wanted to find the taste he had left in Nathan's mouth. He allowed Duke to push so he was laying on the bed Duke's own lips moving over his neck hands pulling off his t-shirt. He was about to tell Duke to stop he couldn't feel anything. "I can feel you respond." was the answer before he had even got half the words out. He was not normally one to let anyone else take control even in his fantasies Duke would maybe kiss him but nothing more now it seemed his brain had decided that it knew enough about the other man to take it much further. He lay back and let Duke do whatever he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

The next thing he was became aware was Duke shaking his shoulder but something was off the first was the fact he could feel the touch and the second probably more obvious Duke suddenly had Audrey's voice. He opened his eyes only just biting back a groan at the view of Audrey Parker standing over him a very warm hand on his shoulder. "Was there something wrong with knocking or ringing my phone?" he asked using his other hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Audrey finally removed her hand, he missed the warmth almost instantly. "Nathan it is almost 10 am I knock and called several times before coming up here." He had managed to sit up thankful it seemed he hadn't embarrassed himself with last night's fantasy session. "If it makes you feel any better you aren't the only one who overslept but everyone that did seem to have shared a dream with another person. Nothing bad just sharing an adventure or memory." As Audrey started listing off examples of shared dreams Nathan grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom to get dressed. Most of the things Audrey listed were pretty tame a couple sharing a moonlit walk or Vince and Dave Teagues chasing down a hot new story. It all sounded really different to his own experience, but he couldn't believe he was lucky enough to just have had a very good dream and overslept. He remembered how much more animated Duke had been in his dream and if he ran his tongue around his mouth he could almost still taste the unique mix of the other's man's skin, come and smokey whisky. He brushed his teeth extra hard while Audrey finished talking about the new troubled.

When Audrey suggested they go see Duke as their next stop Nathan almost said no, but Duke was always a person who had information and listing all the people affected most at some point seemed to have stopped by the Gull last night so it was a good bet the troubled person had also been there. Audrey was obviously waiting for him to tell her what he dreamed and who with but he stayed tight-lipped after all it could all still just be a coincidence. They arrived at The Gull there was no sign of Duke one of this staff members was opening up and sorting the place out ready for the day's trade. It seemed to be the trend of the rest of the day not managing to see any of the people they really wanted to talk to.

He didn't really mind putting off seeing Duke, in fact by the end of the day when they did catch up he had done so many other things he had managed to convince himself he had overslept simple because he had overworked himself the last few days. However, one look at Duke seeing a faint blush on his cheek dashed that idea. Thankfully Audrey appeared to be distracted while Duke made his way over to them and by the time he arrived that usual cocksure smile had slipped back into place. "My favourite member of Haven PD and her partner. Can I get you a drink?" that was directed at Audrey. She ordered a beer for him and glass of wine for herself then got down to the busy of discussing locals, regulars and new faces. Nathan just lets her talk while most of his attention was on Duke, the way his lips form words and his body moved. The answers he gave seem to give Audrey some idea about the short list of people that could have caused the shared dreaming experience. Nathan tried to hide a yawn behind his hand but he was losing the fight he had barely touched his beer but last night's dream seemed to be catching up on him.

Nathan hoped for a quieter night he was almost asleep when a noise disturbed him before he had a chance to turn over an arm came round him. "Sleep Nate, I am sure you don't mind being the small spoon for a night." He should have argued with his dream Duke, he probably also shouldn't invade his dreams two nights in a row but having the other man close even when he couldn't see or feel him only hear the soft sounds of the other man settling down behind him was comforting and oddly domestic.

Duke had taken quite a risk seeking out the person he believed was the most likely to be causing the shared dreams but last night had been a revelation. The last person he had ever believed could harbour feelings about him was Nathan Wuornos or that the man would make such a passionate lover. He would expect a man who couldn't feel to be a very cold clinical lover but instead, it seemed that he had taken the time to learn how to use his other sense to his full advantage. Being pinned to the bed and having that attention turned on him Duke would have a hard time describing what he was feeling. His only disappointment was waking up alone in his own bed aching to return the favour. Entering Nathan's room and seeing the man just on the verge of falling asleep all Duke wanted to do was curl his own body around the others man and hold him close until the morning. Last night Nathan had worshipped him tonight he wanted to comfort the other man so just telling him to go back to sleep and having him settle back down was a great proof of trust between them Duke wasn't sure he was expecting. He made himself comfortable knowing he would wake up alone and not really sure how to broach the problem.

Thankfully it seemed that the dream was not as deep the second night and Nathan easily woke up when his alarm went off. He stood under his shower reviewing the feelings from the last two nights a great sensation of having Duke in a sexual way. He wasn't sure reality could be as fantastic he was sure Duke's less than honest side would eventually cause problems or Duke would get bored with someone who couldn't feel a hand on his cheek or could hurt him without meaning to.


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed that fate always dictated when things got weird in Nathan's life they got a lot weirder before they got better. He and Audrey were talking to Duke about the most promising lead. Audrey's hand brush against his arm as she reached for something at the same time Duke touched him. There was a fleeting pressure on his side, suddenly his knees refused to lock into place and the last thought that the past through his head was this was going to be hard to explain.

Nathan had been in enough ambulances in life that he immediately recognised the inside of one. He could feel Audrey's hand squeeze his and when he looked down the paramedic was fussing over him but he couldn't feel that touch. All that remained of the experience was a pounding headache. He couldn't give a good explanation for his blackout so the hospital did a full check including a cat scan before pronouncing him fit and healthy again. The end treatment was a couple of painkillers and a glass of water. Audrey met him at the door along with Duke, both looking slightly concerned. He felt Audrey's warm hand in his and then it took him a few seconds to realise there was also pressure on his shoulder. It took even longer to realise he was staring at Duke as he lowered hand to his side again.

"You ok Nate?" the hand went back to his shoulder and the pressure and warmth returned the thumb rubbing along his collar bone created a weird friction. "Nate?" the other man's hand moved to cup his face tapping his cheek as his brain was trying to process what was happening. He could feel Duke's hand on his skin the calluses on his fingers tips from the work he must do to the boat as they tapped against his temple. He closed his eyes just letting the sensation wash over him, it felt so good, it was only the distress he picked up in both Duke and Audrey's voices that stopped him rubbing his face against Duke's hand. "I am sorry, I'm fine just a little spacey, the drugs must be kicking in." he was disappointed when Duke stopped touching him.

It seemed that Duke was there to provide transport home for both him and Audrey. He sat between the pair of them in the truck. It was a tight squeeze for him being the largest of the three but he felt sure the reason had been explained. Maybe his subconscious just wanted him to be sitting in the middle so he felt more contained as his brain was still felt several sizes too big for his skull. Duke started the truck, putting some music on not loud enough to prevent talking but just enough that it felt comfortable maybe even cosy as the heater warmed them all up. There was some small talk between Audrey and Duke about the case but he couldn't really follow any of it. The next thing he was aware of was someone brushing a hand through his hair and the moving to shake his shoulder. "Nate, wake up," he opened his eyes slowly blinking away the fuzziness seeing his own front door out the windscreen it was at an odd angle almost 45 degrees. He realised he was resting his head very firmly on Duke's shoulder and there was no sign of Audrey next to him anymore. Duke seemed to work out where his mind was going. "I dropped her off at the Gull, you were pretty much out for the count by the time we left the parking lot at the hospital." Nathan was not sure if he should be happy or sad about the fact he seemed to have slept with his head on Duke's shoulder the whole ride he hoped he hadn't drooled on the other man. Duke was moving to open the truck door. "Come on you just need to be awake enough to get up the stairs into bed." he thought that he was up to that. "I should have asked what drugs they gave you." he allowed Duke to lead him into the house and up the stairs to his room still feeling more than half asleep, to his bed which he crumpled down onto his eyes drifting shut again. "They make you very easy to control."

Nathan didn't have the energy to object to Duke's words or any real wish to put up much of a fight when the other man was kind enough to pull off his boots, he did, however, try to pull his foot away as Duke remove his sock it tickled. Instead, Duke grabbed his ankle and ran a teasing finger down the middle of the sole as he tried to pull away again. He tried for a third and final time to get enough strength to pull free but failed. Duke kept up the movement as he twisted to find a better position. "Stop, that tickles." he pushed out between gritted teeth. The action instantly stopped Duke let his foot drop to the bed only for a hand to move up and grab his should so he was looking Nathan straight in the eye. "What did you just say?" Nathan paused a moment to consider what was happening, he had felt Duke's fingers on his face at the hospital and just now he had been fighting against an odd sensation of being tickled for the first time since he was maybe 5 or 6. His head was spinning now Duke's very warm hand was resting against his shoulder the thumb drawing patterns on the collar bone. He took a deep breath. "I said stop you were tickling me,"

Nathan was scared his admission would make Duke withdraw instead the other man's hand moved cup his face as before at the hospital his thumb rubbing against the day old stubble on Nathan's jaw line. Duke proceeded to sit down on the bed a second hand coming back to play with his hair. This continued for some time, Nathan was quite happy just to lay there absorbing the touches trying to process the new sensations he was experiencing. "Where did you hide those padded cuffs." Nathan opened his eyes not realising he had closed them panicking slightly and trying to work out what his answer should be. "Wow, those drugs really have scrambled your brain, the troubles you have been tracking down for the last two days causes shared dreams. Do you remember what you were dreaming about two nights ago." Because there was a hand on his face he could feel himself blush his face burning with shame. So now Duke was going to get is revenge maybe now he knew Nathan could feel he would take a few punches.

It seemed that Duke, however, was full of surprises with a kiss pressed against his closed lips. "I was a willing part of that fantasy, it was a revelation to find out how you pleasured your lover." the hand in his hair moved down to trace his side and across to his flaccid member hidden under his jeans. "But I feel not tonight, I just have to go with my own fantasy." Nathan was baffled until he remembers last night just as he fell asleep another person slipping into the bed behind him. His puzzled look must have been noticed by Duke. "I sometimes wondered if you were too cold or too hot in bed, who made sure you didn't sleep funny and wake up trying to stand up on a dead leg or sprained a shoulder and not noticed. Maybe you had a bad night because no one was there after you showed what you felt I wanted to take care of you."

Nathan really didn't have anything to say that wasn't obvious. "Thank you, Duke, I never normally consider such things." Duke seemed to take that as permission to continue his earlier mission to strip Nathan of his outdoor clothing down to his boxer shorts and undershirt before pulling the sheets up over Nathan and stripping himself before slipping behind Nathan as in the dream. "Sleep Nathan I promise to look after you." it was an odd feeling as Duke pressed against him the warmth seeping into his back and his middle where Duke wrapped himself around Nathan's larger frame. The drugs probably helped avoid any major panic as Nathan was asleep before he got completely overwhelmed by the feelings.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up was never the most favourite part of Nathan's day, once he was awake things usually ran smoothly but waking up and trying to work out things like the weather or how hot his coffee was before he drunk it rather than just leaving it until it was cold and tasted slightly odd. Waking up today was different, he was fuzzy but he knew something was different. He kept blaming the drugs that he forgot what had happened last night, Duke putting him to bed and then crawling in with him. A hand pulling his t-shirt out of his boxer shorts the fingernails trailing up and down the hair there. It was an odd sensation he was still trying to process what was happening to him everywhere Duke's skin touched his he was warm. Duke seemed to believe he was still asleep, he worked to keep his breathing steady to let the explore continued, the fingers moved up his chest and across his nipples making him shiver as they reacted he could feel the brief tightening of the skin as they became erect. Duke's lips were mouthing the side of his neck it was a mix of hot breath and the odd scrap of teeth that made him moan it felt so good. If he had an idea any touch like that would drive him wild he would have spent a lot longer cursing his own trouble. He allowed his body to turn so he was facing Duke his eyes slowly opening so he could focus on a face he was familiar with but still never got tired of finding out new things about.

His own hand reached out to run his fingers along Duke's jaw line, feeling where the slight stubble turned into that soft goatee Duke liked to sport so much, before moving up to the soft sleep tousled hair, the texture was different to the beard, still soft but more of a silky texture where the beard was coarser. He knew that shouldn't be as interesting as it was, of course logically they should be different but he had never felt either before. He must have got a little lost in his thoughts because he didn't notice Duke moving in to kiss his nose until the lips touched his face. "Good morning sleepy I take it by your reaction last night was not just a fluke?" the fingers were back drawing patterns on his stomach moving across to his side. "I can still feel you, I was just curious about the different texture of the hair on your head and your beard they look the same colour but feel so different." he felt silly saying it out loud, Duke must know they felt different, it did pose a question did the hair on his stomach and chest feel different from the hair on his own head. Duke, however, didn't laugh he reached out to touch Nathan's jaw. "Does it smell different as well?" it was an odd question to most people but Nathan moved forward and took a deep breath through his nose he could smell more of Duke's skin than his beard before moving to his hair and repeating. "You beard smells like your aftershave, the stuff with sandalwood you use every day not the horrible stuff you use when you are trying to impress someone." He realised what he had said and stopped a moment. "Sorry, I didn't mean that to come out," he admitted. "I should have told you about the Sandalwood I always figured one day you would notice you had much success with women when you were wearing it. It mixes much better with the salt from the air and your natural scent than the other stuff. It was always a little sourer and masks some of how good you smell." he found himself looking down unable to meet Duke's eye.

Duke seemed to be silent for a very long time before once again surprising Nathan by kissing him on the nose. "You have a most amazing gift, why hide it?" there was a genuine question in Duke's tone. "What does my hair smell like anyway, you keep mentioning salt as well." Nathan took a few moments to compose himself categorising in his head everything he smelt. "Your hair smells a little of the sandalwood, the shampoo you use has another earthy smell maybe bergamot or something similar, like I said you because you wash on the boat your water has a higher than average salt content and I can smell the sea where you have stood looking out with the wind blowing through it, there is a slight trace of motor or cooking oil, then very deep down stronger now because you have slept your own muskiness comes through. All of that works together to make you unique." He looked under his lashes trying to judge Duke's reaction the other man was looking thoughtful. His hand travelled down to pull their bodies close together again at the hips. It was a slight shock to feel his own erection pressing against the other's man leg, he knew he sometimes got aroused by what he was doing but because he couldn't feel it his pleasure was more in his mind seeing another reach their own pleasure gave him a strange buzz which he had always considered his own orgasm. Now Duke's hand was tracing across to grip his erection making him gasp and his eyes slide shut, it was like a circuit had just been completed in his body. "Nate you still with me." Duke must have noticed his reaction, the hand had slackened its grip but not let go he could still feel the heat of the other's man palm, the callus on his fingers and the warmth against his own hot skin. "Yes I am still with you, just an odd feeling," he admitted.

Duke took his hand back immediately, he couldn't feel this erection anymore he could look down and see it but without Duke's hand it was just another part of the body that he knew reacted but didn't really think much more about. He looked over Duke's body, his skin was flushed he had two highly coloured spots on his cheekbones spreading down his neck, his breathing was slightly fast and if he put his ear to his chest he was sure that his heart would be beating faster and his was starting to smell the deeper muskiness of excitement. Now he could also feel the heat from that blush, he could run his fingers over Duke's chest and hear him moan as his nipples tightened or find the spots on his ribs that tickled or made those moans deeper. His mouth watered at the idea of tasting Duke and being able to feel the hard length in his mouth while he licked, sucked and nipped at the whole thing. Going with his own wishes he pushed down Duke's body his fingers hooking under the waistband of Duke's underwear pulling them down and watching Duke's erection spring free. He ran his fingers over the whole length enjoying the oddly silky feel tracing the large vein pumping blood through the whole thing Duke let out a moan that seemed to give him permission to continue.

It was easy to take Duke in his mouth it was a motion he knew well adding the extra dimension of for the first time being about to feel the silky flesh slip over his lips and down his throat made it something else. He was for a few seconds worried his gag reflex might cause problems but it seems years of practice without a sense of touch meant it was easy after a few tried to take Duke all the way down. He pulled back licking at the very tip letting the pre-come swell on his tongue mixing with the salty taste of the skin before moving hollow out his cheeks and really getting back to work. Duke's hands had moved to his head, threading through his hair but obviously trying to hold back from taking control. His own hands moved to Duke's hips encouraging him to buck up and letting himself get lost in the taste, smell and sound of the other man. Duke's moans reached an almost frantic point as he tried to pull Nathan away he just went on sucking until the other man came in his mouth, he spent a few moments swallowing it down, Duke tasted as good in reality as he did in the fantasy. He rested his head against the other man's leg as he caught his breath enjoying the taste still in his mouth, he was also aware of course hair against his cheek and the hand tracing a pattern in his hair occasionally lazy pulling on it.

After what felt like an age had passed the tugging on his own hair got more instant, he moved up Duke's body lazily stopping at points to kiss and other trace areas had found some interesting on the way down. When he was level with Duke's face again he was a little surprised to be pulled into a deep kiss it seemed that Duke was also looking for a taste of himself in Nathan's mouth. His hand went back to Nathan's own erection he had almost forgotten it was there so happily lost in giving Duke pleasure. Duke's hand was firmly on is erection but seemed to hesitate. "You don't need to do anything." Nathan covered Duke's hand stopping the movement still a little confused by the simple feeling of someone touching his penis and him actually being able to feel it.

"I don't understand why you won't let me make you feel good." Duke sounded confused and a little hurt. Nathan kept his hand where it was. "You coming like that made me feel good, I don't need you to do that." he wondered what Duke actually wanted to do him. Duke didn't move his hand but his thumb started to rub the underside of Nathan's penis making it jump and his breath catch. "What feels good? How do you make yourself come when you are all alone?" Duke's voice was husky and rough around the edges. Nathan had an idea what he was talking about but wasn't sure the other man would like the answer. "I don't know," he paused trying to collect his thoughts as Duke's fingers did strange things to his nerve endings. "I have never bothered to try I can't feel anything so I don't know if pull too hard or do some other damage." he was sure he had turned bright red in shame and any minute now Duke was going to start laughing at him being in such a stupid situation no matter what the truth was. Instead, he was pushed onto his back Duke kissed him hard on the mouth he tongue flicking against Nathan's lips until he allowed entry. He released his grip on Duke's wrist and the hand started to move again a slow rhythm, the thumb swiping against the gland on the head, he moaned into Duke's mouth it so good to be touched like that he had no idea anything would ever make him feel so alive.

"Now tell me you are a prepared and have lube somewhere around here." Duke moved to nibble on his neck until Nathan tried to point to the draw, Duke quickly located the packs of lube and condoms he always took out with him, he couldn't bring someone back but wanted to always be prepared. He wonders if Duke is going to fuck him but instead the other man took the lube and he watched as the liquid drip onto his cock he can't feel what is happening until Duke's hand is back the difference in the feel the lube is cold against his skin he can faintly smell the strawberry aroma of it. The change of adding the lube made Duke's hand move faster and he squeezed in an irregular rhythm seeming to be designed to keep him on edge and Nathan felt his hips start to lift as Duke continued to play him a second hand moved down to play with his balls while his lips nipped at his neck.

All this made Nathan feel like he was no longer in control of his own body, whatever Duke was doing made his head spin to the point of wondering if he would survive. He knew his hands were pressed to the bed he wanted to reach out and touch Duke but his mind was so overloaded already with the sensory input he couldn't do much more than lay back and hear the odd noises he wasn't sure was coming out of his own mouth. Finally, everything flashed and dropped into nothing.

It seemed to be a while but Nathan forced his eyes to open again. He could feel soft kisses pressed against his cheek, the corner of his mouth and whispers against his ear. "Welcome back." Duke stroked the hair away from his face. "You are so beautiful like that." He opened his mouth a few times to speak but couldn't think of anything to say and his mouth was too dry. A glass was offered to his lips he drank the cool liquid gratefully. Duke seemed to take his silence as permission to keep talking himself, his fingers moving to trace some of Nathan's exposed skin. "You know if anyone was ever mad enough to elect me to the office I think my first act would be to make it illegal for you to wear a shirt that didn't show off all of this." the fingers tracing down the outline of the muscles in his chest and down his stomach. He was slightly proud of the way he looked he did have to work out for it but he enjoyed the feeling he got from engaging in physical exercise and the fact he could chase down just about anyone he had to run after. A finger generally tapped his cheek reminding him he was still blushing. "You are miles away and any lesser man would be upset you haven't spoken a word yet since I rocked your world." Duke planted a playful kiss on lips. "With my ego, I just choose to believe I have stunned you into silence."

Nathan had to smile at Duke's comment he knew the man's ego was a lot more fragile than he let on and his sharp comments covered up for all the times people carelessly hurt him. "You can believe that." he finally agreed. "I am not sure I like your idea of me a tight shirt all the time." he captured the roaming hand in his own moving it to his lips and kissing the back of it. "What you are doing to me is amazing. You are a very special person John Wayne Crocker." he had always known Duke was special but laying here together now was something else.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally, Nathan knew he couldn't stay in bed anymore there were many things that needed to be done and his stomach was starting to remind him he needed to feed himself and probably Duke as well. "You want breakfast?" he asked his hand winding it ways through the other's man hair still amazed he could feel the textures and it wasn't just a wild dream. Duke shifted slightly the warm spots on his body moving as the other man shifted. "So long as you make me coffee I don't care what you cook." Nathan just laughed at the comment before finally pulling away from Duke. He knew at least he could make coffee for the other man.

He poured two cups waiting until Duke to his first taste his before risking a sip himself. The cup was stopped before it even reached his lips, Duke, taking it and tasting it himself. "How do you normally cope with coffee?" he asked adding more milk before checking it again, obviously happy with the end product he handed it back to Nathan. He wasn’t sure he had a good answer for that. "It depends on how much time I have, sometimes I wait for the steam to stop rising, if Audrey is about I ask her, otherwise I just drink it."

Duke look shocked by his answer. "You just drink it, how is your tongue not burned to a crisp, don't you feel it when it hits your stomach when it's too hot?" Duke's hand moved to cup his face. "You need a full-time carer." Duke placed a soft kiss on his lips and he could feel the last traces of coffee left there. It was warm and made the resulting kiss even wetter. He could taste the coffee they are both drunk although it tasted slightly different sucking it off Duke's tongue and chasing it around his mouth.

A hand had slipped under his t-shirt and was tracing patterns on this lower back making him arch into Duke's body. This movement also made him aware of his growing erection pressed against his zipper. He found his hips pressed closer to Duke without his brain having any say in the matter. Duke must have noticed as well his own hand moving from tracing patterns to taking a firm hold of Nathan's ass cheek and moving so his leg was inserted between Nathan's own giving him something to push against more firmly. “The things I could do to you.” Duke’s words were hot against his ear as he moved his leg while holding Nathan closer his lips moving to suck a mark on his neck. He could feel the pressure against the cold zipper contrasting with the hot mouth sucking his skin and the tongue flicking against his pulse point. “Oh god.” Nathan moaned his whole body was assaulted again by Duke’s mastery of his chosen form of torture.

Nathan was sure he was about to have to change his clothes and take another shower before he even finished coffee when there was an untimely knock on the door and Audrey shouting her usual cheery morning welcome. Duke’s mouth moved back to his ear. “That woman has such wonderful cock blocking timing I wondering if it is part of her gifts.” He gave Nathan’s ass a final squeeze before moving to finish off his coffee.

Nathan wasn’t sure if he was grateful or not that Audrey didn’t seem to have anything to say about Duke being around and seeming to have made himself quite at home or the mark he was sure was forming on his neck at this every moment. He could only hope he wasn’t blushing like a teenager caught by her parents. Duke however just seemed to continue on like this was an everyday occurrence for him. "Morning Audrey, you want coffee?" Not waiting for an answer he poured what was left from the pot into a cup and offered it across. "Nate was making breakfast but I think the drugs from last night are still affecting his higher brain functions this morning." It was only then he became aware that he was still standing in the middle of his kitchen while other people carried on a conversation around him. He tried to move a little too quickly to correct that and caught the corner of the breakfast bar. He stumbled a little to regain his balance, that was probably going to bruise. He cursed himself for not being more careful and felt stupid witnesses to such a clumsy act. A warm arm was suddenly around his shoulders guiding him to a seat. "Yes definitely not back with us yet." Duke's voice was full of concern for what he had just witnessed his hand ghosting over the area that must have hit the work surface. Nathan could feel the heat from the forming bruise it must have been quite a hit, with his back was to Audrey Duke leant further over to whisper in his ear. "Definitely a full-time career." There was a soft kiss place just behind his ear making him shiver at the contact.

Duke took charge of the rest of the breakfast while Audrey talking more about the case and the fact she was sure that she had a prime candidate for causing the dream. Nathan could easily admire the way Duke looked so much at home there, it didn't take long for eggs and toast to be placed in front of him. He tried to paying attention to Audrey but it was hard at times, he must have made all the right noises because by the time he had finished eating a plan had been formed to interview the prime suspect and work out what course of action if any needed to be taken.

Nathan's truck was still at the Gull so he spent the day with Audrey driving them around. Interviewing the prime suspect and finding a solution turned out to be much easier than he could have hoped. It seemed the last few nights she had been trying out an herbal remedy to aid remembering dreams. She had already decided that it didn't work and had stopped taking them last night and there were no new reports of shared dream.

Nathan sat back on his sofa with a beer in hand wishing that all the troubles were so easy to solve. He was drifting considering heading up to bed when the sound of a key in the door made him reach for his gun. He tensed as the door was pushed open the shadow of a man cast on the wall with something in his hand. Nathan was moving to take the safety off his gun when the figure spoke. "Hi, honey I'm home," Duke seemed to completely ignore the gun pointed at him moving to put whatever he was carrying in the kitchen before turning to face Nathan. He looked down briefly at the gun. "Is that any way to greet the man who made you dinner and is going to rock your world later." It was such a cheesy line it left Nathan with no comeback. Duke continue towards him taking the gun from nerveless fingers checking the safety and placing it carefully on the table.

"Nathan, I never knew I had this power over you." The warmth of the arms that wrapped around him and the body in front of him still had the power to shock him but before he had the time to really process much Duke was moving again. "This place is freezing you must have a great immune system not to have given yourself pneumonia." The dial for the heating was adjusted as Duke took off his coat and continued on his mission around the kitchen.

The dinner was a simple pasta with fresh salad the taste combination was complex with each bite being something slightly different. It seemed that Duke had taken some time to put it together to make full use of all Nathan's enhanced taste and smell. He had also worn the sandalwood aftershave that Nathan had commented on before. He complimented both the food and the choice of aftershave which actually made Duke look bashful which was certainly a first in Nathan's experience of the other man.

He was starting to wonder where dinner would take them as Duke cleared away the plates. Nathan noted again how much he just seemed to own the place he was in, the grace and economy of his movements. No effort wasted, no extra moves put in just for show. He was very cat-like Nathan decided and probably had just as many lives although several had been taken up in rescuing both him and Audrey from situations as police officers they really shouldn't have gotten into. He must have been musing for too long as suddenly Duke's hand was on his shoulder. "I see I am going to have to do something much more interesting to stop your attention wandering." There was heat in Duke's touch probably added to by the heat of his own blush, he felt the heat in his cheek as Duke's hand move up to cup his face. The lips the found his own were slightly chapped and tasted of the dinner they have just finished. His own hand moved to Duke's side as much to steady himself as take an active role in whatever Duke had planned.

The plan it seemed was to keep kissing until he ran out of breath and Duke had somehow managed to get his shirt half unbuttoned and a hand resting against his undershirt the heat of the touch scalding even through his clothes. "Now," Duke's voice had its own slightly breathily quality to it as he tried to catch his own breath. "I think I should take you to bed." Nathan shouldn't have been shocked at that statement but it seemed his brain was still musing on other things. "But your bed isn't here." Came out as he caught his bottom lip between his teeth trying to take back the words. Thankfully Duke just laughter at him and pulled him into a full body hug. "I was planning on using your bed. I remember from last night it is rather comfortable and I still need to find those handcuffs."

Nathan was crowded by Duke's body upstairs to his bedroom the touches were flashes of warmth by the time Duke pushed him back onto the bed he was panting as Duke's full body rested against him. "Please, Duke." He wasn't sure if he was asking Duke to stop, slow down or just continue to drive him crazy. Duke seemed to take it to be the last one stripping him of his clothes taking his time to stroke the newly exposed skin when he uncovered the fully developed bruise from this morning his lips touched the centre letting Nathan feel the brief bite of pain and heat. "How many times have you bruised this beautiful skin and known nothing about it." the questions seemed to not need any answer as the bruise was kissed round the edges with more flashes of pain. "There all better." Duke placed one final kiss to complete the outline before moving to lay on top of him again off to the side stroking a hand through Nathan's hair.

All the places Duke's body touched his Nathan was trying to process the different sensations from the wiry hair on his legs to the breath against the side of his face it all made things spark in his brain. His own hand finally moved to stroke Duke's back tracing the outline of his shoulder blade from the bottom to the top before mapping out the vertebra down to the dip and swell of Duke's ass. He could just feel the downy hair on the skin when he brushed it the wrong way. The skin all the way down was soft he could feel muscles move and back up his fingers caught an old scar and traced the slightly raised curved design.

Duke seemed to be happy to let him explore for a few minutes before moving and pressing Nathan into bed as he reached across to grab the lube and condom from the drawer he had found them in the morning. He came back to lean over Nathan looking him straight in the eye. "I am sure you are not a virgin but I also sure you have probably never experienced this act like this so I need you to tell me if it hurts or becomes too much." Nathan was sure he blushed and turned his head away only for his cheek to be caught and his face turned back Duke lay several kisses across his warm cheeks, nose and down to his mouth. "Relax, I promise this will feel amazing." the lips went back to teasing his mouth open and the tongue went to work mapping the inside and encouraging his own tongue to come out and play. He got so caught up in the kiss Nathan almost missed the sound of the lube being opened but the smell of strawberry was suddenly in the room. Duke pulled away slightly. "I should have known all you lube would be scented." he joked as Nathan felt the first finger stroking down behind his balls and circling his hole.

The sensation made his whole body shiver as the tip of the finger was pushed inside, the finger went back to drawing teasing circles while Duke moved down his body before engulfing his erection. This move briefly distracted from the teasing finger letting it push further in. Duke backed off a little. "Relax Nathan you feel so good." he went back to driving Nathan insane using the distraction of humming to slip a second finger in. Nathan only noticed the increased feeling of being stretched and jerked when something inside him was brushed across what his mind supplied was his prostrate. He knew in theory he had one and had used the knowledge to his advantage in other lovers but never before had his own body been played like this. He found himself crying out his whole body arching up in response to a second touch. "Steady." Duke's voice was rough from his activities the fingers continued to rub over the bundle of nerves as the whole area was stretched ready for more. "Please Duke I need you to do more." he was getting impatient for Duke's cock to be inside him but the other man just laughed at him. "As much as I want that too I also want this to be the first time of many so taking a little more time just now is no bad thing." As he talked Nathan could feel the stretch of his muscles trying to help the process along and relax.

Just as Nathan was sure he was going to lose him mind and throw Duke off and force himself down on the others man erection he started to move back up Nathan's body stopping to kiss and bite certain sensitive areas to remind Nathan just how odd this all was. "You are beautiful." He was not sure he would ever get used to Duke's complements. There was a final kiss then a weird pressure as Duke's cock pushed its way inside him. "So hot and tight." Duke was panting and seemed to pause waiting for Nathan to give some signal before pressing on. He grew impatient and moved to roll his hips, that seemed to be the sign Duke was looking for as he pulled almost all the way out meeting Nathan's hip roll and hitting the bundle of nerves inside the passage at such an angle his whole body felt like it had just been plugged into the mains.

Having found an angel that worked Duke continued to strike the bundle of nerves all Nathan could do was hang on and try to keep up with this wild ride. "Duke, oh god, more, please" this mantra that ran through Nathan's head spilt out of his mouth, his words no longer filtered he was sure he was promising, praising and cursing duke in so many different ways. Everything was getting more jumbled, his grip getting tight to pull Duke closer as he felt his own explosion approaching moving his hips higher so he could feel his erection rubbing against Duke's stomach. Duke’s mouth moved to cover his, stopping the tumble of words, his tongue mimicking the movements of his penis encouraging Nathan’s own tongue to join in. He almost missed Duke’s hand wrapping itself around his penis and starting to jerk him off. He had to pull his mouth away gulping in air, which came out almost too quick as a long moan as his orgasm finally hit. He could feel the momentary wetness of his own seed spreading between them before Duke thrust into him for the last time and the shock of Duke’s teeth sinking into his shoulder made him feel as if he was coming for a second time.

Nathan was floating as Duke settled next to him petting his hair and giving the bite mark an apologetic kiss. “I think I might have got a little-carried way, you felt so amazing.” He didn’t really feel like he wanted to speak so Nathan moved his head slightly kissing the hand that had been petting him. He didn’t want to sleep just yet no matter how languid he was feeling as he knew he would wake up sticky. He moved slightly away from the warmth of Duke’s body only to have an arm come over him pulling him back towards the middle of the bed. “I need a shower.” He gestured down at the mess on his stomach looking to move again.

Duke removed his arm allowing Nathan to get up but then followed him into the bathroom. “You were bad enough with the coffee this morning I have to worry about how you take a shower.” Duke reached around him to turn on the shower and adjust the temperature until he was happy with it. “Come on then, I will wash your back.” Nathan joined Duke under the spray feeling for the first time in he couldn’t remember as Duke’s hands skimmed over his body first with his hands then as he soaped down his back and around the front to remove all traces of seamen. He turned to repay the favour his hands chasing the water down Duke’s body fingers tracing the stray drops before grabbing the soap watching the suds outline muscles and the shape cut of his hip bones. Once happy they were both clean Duke reached over to turn off the shower and find them both towels. Nathan was just amazed how easily when Duke decided something he took charge.

Before he really registers it they have curled up again in bed but he found he didn’t want to close his eyes. “What are you thinking about now?” Duke’s face was above him again the warmth of his body sinking into his own. “What if I wake up again tomorrow and everything is back to normal and I can’t feel you anymore?” it seemed his brain filter was still out of action. Duke’s hand moved to cup his cheek and he lay a tender kiss on the corner of Nathan’s mouth. “If that happens then I will use all your other sense to give you pleasure. I will whisper dirty things in your ear or bring you interesting things to eat and make sure I smell amazing every time we meet.” Duke spoke with such conviction. “You have already shown me how you can use your other sense to the best advantages, I can adapt. You are mine Nathan and I am not letting you go.” With that Duke settled back next to him pulling him close as his eyes finally lost the battle and closed for the night.


End file.
